


Behave Yourself

by caramelcoastal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, lowkey Anahardt, lowkey Bunnyribbit, lowkey Genyatta, lowkey McHanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoastal/pseuds/caramelcoastal
Summary: Everything went to shit, fast. Junkrat thought that it was the end, and at least he would be able to die looking at his wife's face.
His wife had other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by mysteriousdreaming on tumblr. "Could ya do some tear jerking angst for symmrat :3 like one of ma babies after the other dies on a mission" 
> 
> Someone fuckin died

This was it, huh? Junkrat looked up at the sky for a moment, breathing erratically. His leg was busted the fuck up, and his head was killing him, definitely because of the bullet that had scraped by, taking hair and skin with it. Really, it made him look even worse than he already did. In addition to that, he’d gotten shot in his shoulder. As if it couldn’t get any worse, the sun this particular day felt hotter than ever before, like it was cooking him alive. A few feet away laid the smashed remnants of his frag launcher. There was his body, laying there, in the nice grassy meadow, bleeding out.

His eyelids felt particularly heavy, like someone was pulling on them hard. Every blow from the butt of that guy’s gun earlier made him just want to shut his eyes and fall asleep. His good hand dipped into his pocket and searched around for the photo of Satya he carried on him at all times. If he was about to die, he always said the last thing he wanted to see was her gorgeous face. In this bloody awful life, she was the only thing that made it worth it. 

At least, wherever she was, she was okay. He remembered seeing her run when stuff started getting hard, and if it was anyone else, he would be infuriated by the thought of them abandoning him and the others. But since it was his wife, it was actually rather calming to watch her long legs carry her to safety before she got killed.

Jack should have known better; this mission was doomed right from the start. Even Junkrat, who wasn’t always the most perceptive guy around, could sniff the impending ambush out. The worst part wasn’t even getting attacked; it was when having to watch Hanzo McCree get absolutely bludgeoned to death with a gun. He knew Talon’s men were sadistic, but that was just sick; if by some miracle he did survive this, that would be burned into his memory until the day he died for sure. 

The poor fuckin’ cowboy back home, man; he wouldn’t even know what happened to his husband. Just the idea of going on for the rest of one’s life without ever knowing what happened to their spouse filled Junkrat’s stomach with a heavy feeling.

His fingertip brushed across the crumbled up photo, and he yanked it out quickly. It was the one of her with a big grin on, hugging her gut close and laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. He remembered the exact moment the photo was snapped. The cowboy had cracked up so hard at something that water shot out of his nose like a hose, and Satya lost it. The woman of grace and beauty herself, laughing at bodily humor? It was just too good. He grabbed a camera off of the counter and took a picture of her before she had stopped laughing. 

Ever since that day, just in case something bad ever happened, that photo remained in his front pocket. It got twisted, covered in soot, and crumbled, but it was always still there, just so he could stare at his beautiful wife. God, she was just perfect, wasn’t she? What did a guy like him ever do to deserve her? He exhaled sharply, and held it close to his chest. He was okay with this, it was alright. After all, he had Satya’s smiling face right by him. Her actual face would be even better, but she was hopefully miles away from that hellhole by then. At least she would be okay, that was the one thing that comforted him.

This was okay. 

Accepting his fate, he looked at the photograph of her one last time and sighed, shutting his eyes. The wind was nice, and cool against his burning skin, and the nice smell of the flowers nearby was soothing. A bird was chirping in one of the trees above, singing a little song for Jamison. The gunfire died down and all but disappeared, leaving just the sounds of peace and quiet. Okay, he was ready to go. Just as he felt himself fading, something ripped him back down to earth and make him cling to any life he had left.

“Teleporter online,” spoke an all too familiar voice. Despite how heavy they were, and how bad the bullet wounds ached, his eyes shot wide open.

Symmetra turned to look at him, as she stood there and prepped her teleporter. It had a charge of six, from what he could see. Where the hell did she come from? She was supposed to have run away, he saw her. Where the hell did she go, and- more importantly- why would she come back?

“Satya,” he wheezed, sitting up weakly, “why the hell did you come back, love? Go, quickly, before someone notices you’re here and kills you.” 

She stopped working for a second, and turned around to give him a shitty look. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her frown grew by the second, and that lovely nose of hers wrinkled up in disgust. “Idiot, if you think I would leave my teammates and husband like a coward, then that means you know nothing about me. If there are people alive, then I am helping them,” her eyes softened up a bit. “.. especially you.”

Before he could say anything in protest, he looked down and chuckled to himself. Tough girl, wasn’t she? Alright then, maybe today wasn’t his day after all. Gun in hand, Satya browsed around for any signs of other people, and found one person very quickly. Junkrat couldn’t see anything, but heard the interaction. 

“You’re going to see him again soon, I promise. Lucio is waiting back at base, and he’s very anxious to see his girlfriend. If you want to calm his fears and return to him, Hana, you have to stand. I’ll hold you up, you’re not going to fall.” Her voice was firm, but quiet, as she didn’t want to be spotted by anyone. Satya returned back to Jamison and the teleporter with D.Va in her arms. Her zero suit was covered in tears and holes everywhere, and an open wound ran all across her forehead. The worst part was how fucked her leg was, bent and twisted at an awful angle that even made Junkrat cringe. 

As gently as she could, Satya helped D.Va through the teleporter, making sure she made it through alright. Once she slipped in, the charge on it went down by one. What was that, five charges, now? That meant that, if the two of them wanted to make it through together, there could only be three other people besides them going through the teleporter. Hopefully, there wasn’t more than three people in need of help.

Reinhardt was in good condition, thanks to his shield, and Satya found him looking around for more Talon members to clobber. It really did seem as if the ambush hadn’t phased him at all, and he carried on swinging away; this was business as usual for him. That being said, he was a sitting duck for anyone with good enough aim to just take him down. As appreciated as the enthusiasm was, it really was not helping anyone out if he was shot and killed.

“A real warrior does not run from battle, Symmetra,” he argued, pushing her behind his shield. 

“With all do respect, real warriors do not behave this recklessly, sir. I would highly advise you follow me.” Satya gently tugged on his arm, but quickly jumped back as he swung at someone violently. 

“Only a coward would flee from the fray, don’t you see that? A real man fights until the very end!” he chortled. Perhaps he enjoyed this fighting thing just a bit too much. Symmetra winced as she noticed the blood dripping from his hammer, and imagined just what it was like to be on the receiving end of that thing: it couldn’t be pretty. She had to think of a way to make him want to leave. Perhaps if she hit him in a soft spot, he could be persuaded easier.

“Don’t you want to see Ana again? She’s waiting for you to come back safe and sound. You’re in far better condition right now than others, I would not take that for granted if I were you. Go home, Reinhardt,” she said, placing her hand on his arm. Just at the mention of his wife’s name, his disposition softened up. For a moment, he didn’t move a muscle. With a sigh, he gave in, and followed her back to the teleporter.

Once he went, almost immediately after, Satya found Zenyatta and Genji. Both were badly hurt, though Genji far more so. Zenyatta was on the protective, not letting anything touch his beloved student. It didn’t take any convincing to get them through the teleporter. 

“Thank you, Satya. If it wasn’t for you, perhaps Genji would not have made it,” he was shaking like a little leaf, and would more than likely be smiling if he had a mouth to smile with. The two of them slipped through, leaving the teleporter with a charge of two. 

“Jamison, are you ready?” Satya extended her hand down to help Junkrat up, seeing as how his leg was kaput. He gladly took her hand. Though wobbly, he managed to balance on her, and use her as his support. 

Just before they slipped through, a desperate gasp broke into the air. It was a very small, whining, “help”, and Junkrat knew immediately who made the noise. Both he and Satya turned to where they heard it from, and his fears were confirmed; Hanzo was alive, and very weakly crawling over to them. He wanted through the teleporter, desperately, and both of them could see it.

Satya wasn’t anticipating more six people, and the charge only had two left. The color drained from her face and she realized that she had been careless in not bringing one with a higher charge just in case. This was her mistake, and she was going to have to take responsibility for it. 

“Satya, we should just put him out of his misery. Look, his damn eyeball is hanging out of his head. Does this look like a man that we have hopes for saving?” He could already tell what his wife was cooking up in her head, and it was the last thing he wanted. How was she supposed to know that Hanzo wasn’t dead? Everyone watched as a Talon schmuck kicked him to the floor and beat him with a gun, no one thought he would have made it.

“N-n…No…” Hanzo stammered, shakily reaching over towards the teleporter in desperation.

“Jamison, he’s still sentient and living. We cannot just kill him and pretend like nothing happened. If there’s a chance he could survive this, then there’s no way I’m just letting him stay.” Against her husband’s wishes, she assisted Hanzo into the teleporter, making sure he made it through alright. He gave her a very, very gracious look before slipping through all the way.

And then, it was just the two of them. The teleporter had a charge of one, and neither knew what to say. Just when it seemed like things couldn’t get any worse, there was yelling over in the distance. It wasn’t too far away, and the words sent a shiver up Satya’s spine.

“I heard talking. I think it’s the freak with the blonde hair, and the bitch that worked for vishkar. Go check over that way.” Footsteps were coming, right in their direction. She didn’t know how long they had until Talon were upon them. 

Time was up.

Firmly, with her hands, she lifted her husband up by his shoulders. This was so hard for her, but despite the tears that streaked her face, and how distraught her husband sounded as he pleaded with her to just go and leave him, she was not deterred. 

“Satya,” he sniffed, “don’t do this love. Okay? Come on.” He stared into her face, hoping maybe for a hint of any kind that she wasn’t going to throw him in, but he didn’t get one. His desperate fingers gripped onto her arm, but he barely had an ounce of strength left in him. It wouldn’t take very much to just shake him off and force him to leave her behind.

“You, be good. Behave yourself, Jamison.” 

Before he could even react, she tossed him through like a ragdoll. As he fell into the teleporter, everything felt like it was in slow motion.The men caught up behind her, and she spread her arms wide and stood in front of the teleporter. One of the bastards cocked his gun behind her, and filled her chest full of lead. It took Jamison a second to realize she was using her body as a shield for the teleporter so that he made it through safely. Even though the monster behind her unloaded an entire round in her chest, she didn’t stop smiling, watching as her husband landed on the other side. Blood dribbled from her mouth, slipping through her teeth, and rolling down her chin. 

And that was all he could see before his body landed on the cold linoleum floor of the room he was tossed into. The teleporter took him back to base, headquarters. Crimson specks of something warm and sticky had came through the teleporter as well. Junkrat blinked a few times, staring at his wife’s blood dotting the floor before him. For a few seconds, he felt absolutely nothing. It felt like there was no air in his lungs, and any attempts to breathe came out as half-hearted wheezes.

Everyone who had gone through the teleporter was there, as were several of their loved ones. McCree was clutching Hanzo like this life depended on it, and Ana was examining the minor abrasions on Reinhardt. Everyone in the room had just seen what happened, and no one knew what to say.

Reinhardt spoke first. “We have to go back and save her. She needs our help!” He shot up, despite his wife’s hands holding onto his armor.

“That little lady saved my husband. I’ll go with you. Come on, maybe if we get moving, we can get there before sundown.” McCree agreed, standing up with Reinhardt and gently caressing Hanzo in arms.

“I bet even with the broken leg, if I was in a mech, I could totally help out. Let’s go, guys!” D.Va added excitedly, ready to follow everyone out back where she just got her ass handed to her.

Everyone talked in agreement, discussing how they wanted to go back and get her. The more they talked, the more a pain spread in Junkrat’s torso, like rippling in water. It started just in the core, and spread past his heart, across his rib cage, and solidified everything inside of him. 

“No,” he finally broke his silence, “No, it’s over,” was all he could manage. All eyes were on him, staring. “There’s nothing to go back to,” he whispered quietly, not looking up at anyone in particular. His chest felt like it was crystallizing inside of him, and like any attempt to try and do anything was futile. It was far more painful than the bullet wound in his shoulder, which Ana noticed.

“Jamison, you should go get that checked out. We will figure out what to do afterwards, alright?” She was trying her hardest to smile at him, and keep a kind tone.

He stood, still staring at the ground. It didn't even matter, this didn't matter. Who cares if he gets his shoulder looked at by Dr. Angela? His wife was dead and he had no family to mourn with. Remembering that Satya had told him to be good and behave himself, he wandered into Angela’s office. Looking down at himself, he noticed that his front was absolutely covered in her blood, and the solidifying plaster feeling spread down past his waist.

“Oh, first of the injuries, yeah?” Angela swiveled around in her chair to face him. There was a stark contrast between his numb expression and her bright smile.

“Yeah. There’s some more behind you, so let’s hurry this up,” he said, taking a seat on the bed.

“Well, someone is cranky. I don’t blame you, though,” she sighed, grabbing her stethoscope.

“Guess you really can’t, can you sheila?” he grumbled to himself, running his hand through his hair bitterly and sitting up straight.

She looked up and noticed the bullet wound on his shoulder, and let out a small gasp. “So it went worse than I thought…” Quickly, Angela dropped the stethoscope and examined the bullet wound. “The good news is, it went very cleanly through, and it’s clotting up already. I’m infuriated with Jack for leading everyone into such an obvious trap. At least Satya stayed here, as I asked…” She shook her head, sighing again. Did she not know?

His shoulders stiffened, and he turned to look at her. “Satya? What?”

“Oh, I suppose she didn’t tell you yet, did she?! Oh, Jamison, congratulations!” Smiling, she cleaned up around the wounds on his body with warm water.

“What? Congratulations on what?” He prayed to himself, silently, that the next words weren’t going to be exactly what he thought they were.

“Oh, Jamison. Your wife is expecting! She found out last night, and I told her we could take an ultrasound. There’s really not much, yet, less than the size of a peanut. I asked her not to go today so that she didn’t put herself or the baby at risk. She insisted, saying that she had a gut feeling that today would go poorly- I suppose she wasn’t too far from the truth, was she? After I told her that if she wasn’t careful, the baby could die, she nodded and walked out. Anyway, I have the ultrasound pictures, if you would like them!” she chirped, pressing a towel covered in rubbing alcohol into the wound. He didn’t even feel the sting from it, he was in a far worse pain. 

The room felt like it was spinning around him. No, this was not real. This wasn’t happening. In a few minutes, he would blink awake and she would be beside him, telling him he reeked and needed a good shower. They would kiss and hold each other, and be far away from that God-forsaken meadow where her body laid, rotting. Despite the fact that Angela wasn’t even close to done with him, he stood and walked out without another word.

Haphazardly, he stumbled into his bedroom and let out a deep, guttural scream. He’d had so many nightmares before, why did this have to be the one that he didn’t wake up from? Angrily, he lifted up the bedside lamp and threw it into the dresser, breaking them both. Yanking the nightstand drawer out and dumping all the items on the floor, he smashed it against the floor. What did breaking his shit help? Nothing. So why was he doing it?

He yanked the photo of his wife out of his pocket and stared at it for a minute before furiously tearing it into countless pieces, before he could think. As soon as he was done, he was horrified, and tried desperately to put her smiling face back together in futility. The scraps slipped through his fingers into the mess on the floor in front of him.

Clothes strewn about the room, broken glass and her stim toys littering the floor, he sat down on the bed and sobbed into his good hand. The room felt chilly, despite the window being closed. His entire body felt like it had turned to stone, thick and numb, and he was alone, alone, alone.


End file.
